


Море и рыба

by Beckett, perfect_shotgun



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendly banter, Gen, Humour, Non-human characters, Sea Travel, fandom Stealth Games 2020, hungry Whalers are hungry, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Четверо китобоев плывут на Серконос и разговаривают о еде.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Море и рыба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> в тексте упоминаются реальные экзотические блюда.  
>  **Бета:** [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

На то, чтобы добраться морем из Дануолла в Бастиллиан, требовалась примерно неделя. Если повезет — можно было добраться и побыстрее, но в месяц ветра море уже становилось неспокойным.

— ...так что рассчитывайте дней на десять и столько же обратно. Отправите сообщение, когда доберетесь до Бастиллиана. Силк, ты за главную, — подытожил Дауд. Дэнни, совсем недавно сдавшая экзамен на мастера, гордо расправила плечи. Маячивший у нее за спиной Дженкинс вздохнул с облегчением. Но расслабляться, как выяснилось, было еще рано.

— С вами в группе будут Прадклиф и... Пикфорд, — добавил Дауд. — Все, свободны.

Дэнни прижала правый кулак к груди и переместилась из кабинета босса. Мгновением позже за ней последовал и Дженкинс.

— Ну что, отправляемся в морское путешествие, будто аристократы? — бодро проговорил он. — Будем днем валяться в шезлонгах на палубе, а по вечерам собираться в кают-компании за виски и сигарами?

Дэнни легонько ткнула его кулаком в плечо:

— Размечтался, Дженкинс.

  


Сообщать новости Пикфорду и Прадклифу ей, как мастеру, пришлось самой.

Прадклиф, когда его не отправляли в патрули, проводил время на псарне. Дэнни бывала там редко, поэтому разыскать его там у нее вышло не сразу; в конце концов она нашла Прадклифа в самой дальней части — в вольере со щенками. 

Прадклифа новости удивили и как будто даже чуть-чуть испугали.

— Д... Босс в самом деле так сказал? — переспросил он, и Дэнни кивнула. Прадклиф редко выходил на задания, предпочитая заниматься собаками. Бывшие смотрительские, а ныне радшорские волкодавы, похоже, узнали в нем своего.

Копошившиеся у ног Прадклифа щенята любопытно поглядывали на Дэнни и виляли хвостами. Один даже попытался дать ей лапу.

  


С Пикфордом ожидаемо пришлось повозиться.

Дэнни спустилась в лазарет по выщербленной лестнице. Здесь, внизу, остро пахло средством для дезинфекции, спиртом, кровью, металлом и застоявшейся водой каналов; последним — сильнее, чем в любом другом уголке Затопленного квартала. Пикфорда в лазарете не было, только док и пара пациентов за любовно заштопанными занавесками — в одном из них Дэнни по ругани узнала Шона.

— Где он? — спросила Дэнни у дока и получила в ответ невозмутимое: «Плавает».

Длинную каменную плиту за второй дверью лазарета иногда использовали как причал, но обычно она пустовала. Дэнни вышла туда.

Речная вонь пробивалась даже сквозь фильтры противогаза. В полуметре от сапог Дэнни плескалась грязно-зеленая вода. В паре метров от «причала», распластав крылья, плавала дохлая ворона. Напротив, в здании из красно-рыжего кирпича, двумя этажами выше сидел в оконном проеме, свесив ногу на улицу, китобой-новичок — кажется, Ринальдо. Дэнни ждала.

Ждать пришлось недолго.

Из глубины канала показался темный силуэт, вода подернулась рябью, а потом, почти без всплеска, вынырнул Пикфорд, словно водяной из тивийских сказок. В зубах у него трепыхалась пойманная минога.

— Ричард, — окликнула его Дэнни, и Пикфорд тут же погрузился обратно в воду по самые глаза. — Для тебя есть работа.

  


Они отправились в путь на небольшом корабле, перевозившем пассажиров из Дануолла в Бастиллиан. День выдался ясный. В пронзительно-синем небе над портом яростно орали чайки. Воняло рыбой, свежей и гниющей, так, что впору было жалеть о спрятанных в каюте китобойских масках. У трапа грелся на солнце рыжий кот с подранными ушами и коротким обрубленным хвостом. Еще трое расселись тут и там на досках пирса. Прадклиф время от времени косился на них примерно так же, как Пикфорд смотрел на море, а сама Дэнни — на усыпляющие дротики для арбалета: так близко, но все равно не получишь.

Команда завершала последние приготовления — бодро, с руганью и едва не забытыми впопыхах на берегу бочками ворвани, так что Прадклифу все-таки пришлось отойти от трапа.

— Никогда раньше не путешествовал морем, — сказал он негромко, будто извиняясь. — Не думал, что это так...

Он не закончил, но это было и не нужно. Остальные и так его поняли.

Дэнни не слишком любила морские путешествия, зато Дженкинс просто сиял от радости, и даже перспектива провести десять дней в обществе Пикфорда его, казалось, уже не пугала. Временно, решила Дэнни, но вслух ничего не сказала.

  


В морских путешествиях, как они убедились позже, нет ничего хорошего, если ты — пассажир. Либо сидишь в каюте, либо торчишь на палубе, и хорошо еще, если не страдаешь от морской болезни. Вокруг корабля — кажущееся бескрайним море. Пикфорд нырял в него когда вздумается и выныривал когда хотелось. Из всей четверки только он искренне наслаждался путешествием. Ну, может, еще немного Прадклиф: скуку он переносил гораздо легче Дэнни — кажется, ему даже нравилось сидеть у борта и смотреть на воду, почти не мигая, — а еще на корабле, разумеется, был собственный кот: большой, серый и желтоглазый.

— Это как во время караула в Канцелярии, — пояснил Прадклиф, когда Дэнни все-таки решилась его спросить. — Там просто стоишь на месте... и стоишь... и стоишь, пока не придет смена. 

  


— А вдруг он нас сожрет? — спросил Дженкинс на третий день пути, наблюдая за стремительно скользящим под водой силуэтом. Кажется, Пикфорд возвращался с добычей.

— Не сожрет, — отмахнулась Дэнни. Ее больше беспокоило то, что на их суденышко могут напасть пираты, чем то, что Пикфорду придет в голову разнообразить свой рацион человечиной. — Больше веры в товарищей-китобоев.

— Кто кого сожрет? — поинтересовался подошедший сзади Прадклиф, и они хором откликнулись:

— Никто.

Пугать Прадклифа — себе дороже.

Пикфорд забрался обратно на палубу с видимой легкостью; в одной руке он держал связку еще живой, бьющейся рыбы. Дженкинс поспешно отвернулся, притворившись, что заметил в воде что-то очень интересное. Прадклиф не отвернулся, но уголок губ у него подозрительно задергался.

— Отнесу на камбуз, — сказал Пикфорд. За недолгое время пути он каким-то чудом успел подружиться с корабельным коком; Дэнни подозревала, что дело в рыбе. Либо в том, что кок вроде бы тоже был родом из Пандуссии. Пойманная Пикфордом рыба вносила приятное разнообразие в скудный корабельный рацион.

С волос и одежды Пикфорда ручьями стекала вода; промокшая нижняя рубашка прилипла к коже, и сквозь ткань просвечивали темные пятна на спине и плечах.

— Стой! Ричард! — спохватившись, окликнула его Дэнни. Пикфорд вопросительно посмотрел на нее через плечо, и Дэнни поспешно вытащила из кармана куртки сухой платок:

— Ты забыл. Вот, я подержу пока рыбу.

Пугать Прадклифа и в самом деле себе дороже, но смотреть в лицо Пикфорду — это гарантированный способ обеспечить себе ночные кошмары.

  


Они делили каюту на четверых, точнее, на троих — Пикфорд предпочитал ночевать на палубе, а то и вовсе проводить ночи в море. Дэнни опасалась, что если так пойдет и дальше, он вообще передумает плыть с ними.

— Я бы на его месте тоже ночевал на открытом воздухе, — заметил Прадклиф. — Лучше всю ночь слушать чаек и волны, чем храп Дженкинса.

— Ну и ночуй на воздухе, кто тебе не дает, — проворчал Дженкинс, но без особой злости.

— Не люблю, когда на меня наступают, — ответил Прадклиф, как будто это не он каждую ночь сбегал из каюты хотя бы на пару часов. Дэнни даже через сон слышала, как он встает, как скрипят петли, когда он пытается закрыть дверь, никого не разбудив.

  


На шестой день путешествия Дэнни вынуждена была признать, что выездная работа — это не так интересно и захватывающе, как может показаться новоиспеченному мастеру-Китобою. Главной проблемой в пути оказалась не качка и не скудный рацион, не нападение пиратов (не то чтобы Дэнни так уж сильно на них надеялась) и даже не предполагаемая склонность Пикфорда к людоедству.

Главной проблемой оказалась скука.

Поначалу они развлекались тем, что играли втроем в «Нэнси» (Дженкинс настаивал, что играть нужно на деньги или хотя бы на арбалетные болты, но совместными усилиями его все же удалось переубедить) или высматривали в воде китов. Потом они стали высматривать там Пикфорда, потому что киты... в общем, с ними было куда хуже. Дни, впрочем, были как на подбор солнечные; море блестело так, что Пикфорда они тоже видели в лучшем случае через раз.

— Вон он, — Прадклиф указал на воду. В волнах мелькало что-то темное, но Дэнни не могла сказать наверняка, Пикфорд это или, например, дельфин. — Как думаете, когда мы доплывем до Бастиллиана, он... захочет отправиться с нами дальше?

Дэнни прикусила губу. Прадклиф, сам того не подозревая, озвучил ее опасения. Что она, интересно, скажет Дауду, если Пикфорд решит остаться в море?

— Захочет, — ответил вместо нее Дженкинс. — Куда он денется.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ну как же, — Дженкинс развел руками. — Дома ведь Марко...

— А, ну да, — кивнула Дэнни. — Я что-то не подумала.

Темный силуэт в воде скрылся из виду. Наверно, Пикфорд (или дельфин) нырнул за рыбой. Дженкинс достал из кармана куртки кисет с табаком и принялся крутить самокрутку. На какое-то время все трое погрузились в уютное дружеское молчание, изредка прерываемое урчанием голодных животов. Подошел безымянный корабельный кот, покрутился рядом, потерся о колени Прадклифа; тот подхватил его на руки, прижал к груди понадежней. Кот заурчал и ткнулся мордой ему в щеку. Похоже, Прадклифа любили все животные поголовно, а не только волкодавы.

— Может, сходить на камбуз и... — начал было Дженкинс, но тут из-за фальшборта рядом с ним показалась когтистая рука с перепонками между пальцами. Дженкинс, мигом позабывший о китобойской выучке, с воплем отскочил, выронив тлеющую самокрутку; Прадклиф, по-прежнему обнимая кота, торопливо отступил на шаг.

Пикфорд вскарабкался на фальшборт. В зубах у него трепыхалась серебристая с темными полосками рыбина — кажется, макрель.

— П-привет, Ричард, — выдавила Дэнни. Пикфорд долго смотрел на нее, словно не узнавая, но, наконец, кивнул. — Как... как вода?

Пикфорд устроился на фальшборте, свесив босые ноги за борт, и перехватил макрель обеими руками.

— Теплее, — проговорил он. С его подбородка капала рыбья кровь, к темной нижней губе прилипла чешуйка. — Серконос близко.

— Это... это хорошо, — Дэнни попыталась улыбнуться. — Доберемся быстрее, чем планировали, значит, раньше закончим с работой и вернемся домой...

Пикфорд когтями вскрыл макрели брюхо и выбросил в воду внутренности. Дэнни глубоко вздохнула. «Ты Китобой», — сказала она себе. — «Ты убивала людей голыми руками, ты не будешь блевать только потому, что твой товарищ разделывает при тебе рыбу!»

— Ну, мы, наверно, не будем тебе мешать? — проговорила она вслух.. Пикфорд удивленно моргнул:

— Вы не мешаете. Правда. Останьтесь.

Кот вывернулся из рук Прадклифа и, басовито мяукнув, прошествовал — иначе не скажешь, — в сторону камбуза, не обращая внимания ни на Пикфорда, ни на рыбу.

— Я вот слышал, — начал Дженкинс после паузы, и Дэнни тут же насторожилась. — Я вот слышал, что на Вей-Гонских островах люди тоже едят сырую рыбу. Прямо вот берут и едят свежевыловленную.

Пикфорд оторвал зубами кусок макрели и принялся его жевать.

— Не может быть, — с сомнением отозвался Прадклиф. — Это же вредно. Можно заболеть.

— Я тебе говорю — едят, — Дженкинс достал кисет и стал скручивать новую самокрутку. — Выпотрошат, сполоснут в воде, посолят и едят _[1]_! Или там поймают северную акулу, закопают ее в землю и ждут, пока она не сгниет _[2]_. А потом откопают...

— Сполоснут в воде, посолят и едят? — сомнение в голосе Прадклифа сменилось явным скептицизмом, как будто он не понимал, как можно, будучи в здравом уме, есть гнилых акул.

— Ну да! А еще там берут оленя, топят его в болоте _[3]_...

Пикфорд, не прекращая жевать, смотрел на него с вежливым интересом. Прадклиф позеленел и отвернулся. Дэнни не выдержала:

— Глаза Чужого, Дженкинс! Если ты такой голодный, сходи на камбуз! Или попроси Ричарда поймать рыбу и тебе!

— Мне не трудно, — сказал Пикфорд и улыбнулся, показав зубы. Дженкинс заметно побледнел, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Да ну вас, — пробормотал он обиженно. — Я вообще рыбу не люблю.

  


Вечером, когда они укладывались спать (Пикфорд, конечно, остался ночевать на палубе), Дженкинс заговорил снова:

— Как думаете, а в Пандуссии едят что-то такое? Ну, вроде гнилых акул?

— Джееееенкинс... — Дэнни страдальчески закатила глаза. После сегодняшнего разговора ни она, ни Прадклиф не смогли толком поужинать — в рыбной похлебке, которой кормили и команду, и пассажиров, обоим мерещился гнилостный привкус, а хлеба и сушеных яблок было все-таки недостаточно для растущих китобойских организмов.

— Спроси у кока, — проворчал Прадклиф. — Или у Пикфорда.

— Думаешь, эээ, родня Пикфорда ест гнилых акул?

Прадклиф кое-как сел в своем гамаке. В тусклом свете лампы его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным, но глаза пылали холодным огнем.

— Я думаю, — проговорил он отчетливо, — что родня Пикфорда ест болтливых морлийцев. И что сам Пикфорд тоже не откажется, если ему предложить.

  


Пикфорд оказался прав. На следующий день на горизонте показалась полоска земли; значит, решила Дэнни, завтра они уже будут в Бастиллиане.

Дженкинс, услышав эту новости, невероятно воодушевился:

— Твердая земля! Наконец-то, твердая земля под ногами! И никакого моря! И... и нормальная еда! Я слышал, в Бастиллиане делают вино из инжира...

— Обязательно попробуем, — заверила его Дэнни. Энтузиазм напарника оказался заразительным. Ей уже самой не терпелось наконец-то сойти с корабля, выспаться на нормальной кровати... и да, нормально поесть.

Прадклиф появился как раз на середине монолога Дженкинса об инжирном вине в частности и серконосской кухне в целом. Рядом с ним, разумеется, вышагивал кот.

— Инжирное вино называется «Ривера», — сказал Прадклиф. — Я сам не пробовал, но... мне рассказывали, что оно очень хорошее.

— Вот сам и убедишься, — Дженкинс похлопал его по плечу. Прадклиф улыбнулся:

— А еще мне рассказывали, что в Бастиллиане делают особый сыр _[4]_. Местный деликатес...

Дженкинс, известный на весь Радшор любитель сыра, заинтересованно взглянул на него.

— Его делают из овечьего молока, а потом оставляют на воздухе, чтобы в нем завелись личинки, — продолжал Прадклиф. Улыбка Дженкинса несколько поблекла.

— Потом сыр выдерживают в вине вместе с личинками, а потом...

— Сполоснут в воде, посолят и едят? — не сдержалась Дэнни.

— Даже не споласкивают. А некоторые даже не вынимают из него личинок и едят вместе с ними — тоже деликатес.

— Издеваетесь, да? — проворчал Дженкинс. Он развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но налетел на подошедшего Пикфорда. Тот для разнообразия был полностью одет и даже прикрыл лицо платком. Наверно, вспоминает, как нужно вести себя на суше, подумала Дэнни.

— О чем разговор?

— О сырных личинках, — в один голос ответили Дэнни и Прадклиф. Пикфорд склонил голову набок:

— Я ел утром сыр. В нем нет личинок.

— В Бастиллиане делают такой сыр, — пояснила Дэнни. — Джеральд вот как раз нам рассказывал. Кстати, Ричард... — вспомнила она. — Тут Дженкинс хотел спросить у тебя одну вещь про Пандуссию.

  


Когда на следующий день их корабль пришвартовался в порту Бастиллиана, Дженкинс сошел на берег чуть зеленоватым: частично от качки, но в основном — от перспектив.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] **Тала** — традиционное дальневосточное блюдо из сырой рыбы осетровых пород
> 
> [2] **Хаукарль** — исландское национальное блюдо, вяленое мясо гигантской или полярной акулы
> 
> [3] **Копальхен** — ферментированное мясо северного оленя (также для приготовления может использоваться мясо моржа, тюленя или китовое мясо)
> 
> [4] **Касу марцу** — сорт овечьего сыра, известный содержанием в нём живых личинок сырной мухи


End file.
